saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazumi Gentoku
Kazumi Gentoku is a close friend of Nanaha Kujo and an acquaintance of the Kuroto brothers, all of whom form the REDACTED group to recreate the events of SAO inside a new game. When Nanaha and the younger Kuroto were defeated in EBO, she and the older Kuroto dove into its sequel, Hazard ReBurst, and to get revenge for their allies. Appearance Real Life/Gun Gale Online Avatar In reality, Kazumi has flowing, black hair which she keeps tied up in a ponytail. For casual wear, she wears a black and gold parka jacket, a dark gold blouse, black skinny jeans, and black and gold sneakers. Like her allies, Kazumi joined GGO so that she could adapt to the virtual reality environment as well as train with firearms. Her avatar wears a similar outfit to her IRL appearance: a black and gold combat jacket over a black combat suit, with dark gold armor on her arms, shins, and chest; dark grey combat boots with the same gold armor; and a dark grey helmet with a stylized monocle over her right eye to act as an aiming implement with a red glow. Hazard ReBurst - Armored= - Super Forms= - SS= TBA }} }} }} Background Kazumi grew up very interested in biology and how things worked in nature. She took an interest in computers and coding at a young age, which combined with her love for biology and created a very unique individual. While she attended school, she tended to read biology and programming books alone in the library. She volunteered at the hospitals whenever she had the chance, hoping to become a doctor or a biological engineer. It was in the hospital that she met Nanaha and the Kuroto brothers. After exchanging information, the four of them decided to create a hacker group for Satoshi's goal of recreating SAO's death-game scenario for his own enjoyment. Gun Gale Online Kazumi joined the rest of her allies in Gun Gale for training purposes. She had to adapt to her VR avatar, as well as create a fighting style for herself in VR games, should Satoshi's plan fail. Not much effort was put into this avatar, as it was just for training and adaption purposes. Hazard ReBurst Hearing that her allies had been defeated in EBO, Kazumi and Soichi grieved for them before setting up a plan for revenge. They obtained the data of their allies and repurposed it for Nexus Theory's next game. In this data compilation, they discovered that some fragments of data from the player who ended the death game was embedded in the data they obtained. Soichi, who decided not to use this data, told Kazumi to take the data for herself, as this code contained a variety of unique traits that they wanted to capitalize on. Personality Kazumi, while aloof, is a fanatic for computer coding and biology. When someone brings up something she knows, she has the tendency to start spouting facts to inform anyone nearby. Sometimes, she continually blabbers on without end, but she's often cut short by someone, usually by Soichi or an enemy. Despite this, she's generally kind and compassionate, willing to help most people out and able to connect with people on a deep, emotional level. After spending time with Soichi, she learned how to manipulate people with her empathy to get favors out of other people. While she does end up feeling guilty afterwards, Soichi just tells her she's manipulating people for him, thus placing the guilt and blame on him. She very easily believes in this lie, and accept it as the motive for manipulating people. When she's not ranting about her interests, she's a very relaxed, aloof girl who likes to keep to herself. Talking to her results in a pleasant conversation with a mild-mannered girl with a scientifically-forward mindset and a mad scientist-like train of thought. While willing to sacrifice things for the sake of science, she has morality to restrain her from full-on mad scientist mentality, thus keeping her from going into insane experimentation. Abilities Gun Gale Online Main Equipment *A pair of H&K USP pistols with extended magazines and suppressors. *H&K UMP with suppressor, 40-round mag, and modified stock. *Grapnel Gun, custom-made *Combat knives Hazard ReBurst * Occupation - Game-Breaker/Mercenary - Lieutenant of Exiled/Patron of the Sins * Main Equipment ** TBA Trivia * Kazumi is the final member of the hacker group started by the Kuroto brothers. * Her birthday is supposed to on Valentine's day. Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Hazard ReBurst Player